


Moonlight

by stardustpink



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Last Unicorn, Other, Pixar, Pixar Coco - Freeform, coco - Freeform, last unicorn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustpink/pseuds/stardustpink
Summary: Unicorns. The only exist in fairy tales, dont they? People claim you can see them, they came to innocent young maidens, the keep the forests the roam in forever springtime. There are so many storiesA sensible levelheaded girl like Imelda took no stock in such stories.Loosely based on "The Last Unicorn"
Relationships: Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hector can change between human and unicorn form in this story. All unicorns can.
> 
> Last Unicorn has always been one of my fave movies.-Stardust

Many a tale would speak of the majesty, the grace, the awe of their power and beauty. Of unicorns people seemed to have no end of praise-- But for her, she would also say quite empathetically they’re still 

and one of the most anxious creatures. Senses the evil in the world or nothing. 

“It’s a 

Héctor!”

Oh she can only be glad that her family is away, her brothers on their own ‘to become men’ journeys, most likely to trade their experiments. Because if they were there-- well she’d have to explain why there’s a naked man staring with 

at their tub. 

“There is no evil in there!” 

The young man with a star shaped mark on his forehead eyed the washtub with great trepidation, as if it were bubbling with hot magma, not soapy water.

“I don't know what a “bath” is but I don't trust it!”

“It’s a 

, To help you get clean!” she feels the urge to rub at her forehead, just letting out a sigh. Heaven give her patience please to deal with this. 

“I am clean! I waded through the river just the other day!”

Bubbles floated from the surface, one going pop, which made Hector jump and recoil faster behind the nearest piece of furniture, peering out from behind it.

Staring at the tub with hard eyes, like it was a living enemy. “I'm not getting in that!” Even if he did like the pretty lady, he would NOT do it.

Dios-- he’s almost as troublesome as her brothers used to be. But bigger, and she can’t chase him around to scoop up and drop in the tub. No-- she’ll have to-- 

“No bath, then I’ll make sure that the fence is repaired and you 

steal from the garden!” although why he felt he had to is still beyond her. 

Hector pouted at that, sticking his lower lip out. He didn't understand. How was it stealing vegetables growing in the ground?(Not realising the concept of private property or gardens, mistaking such places as a part of nature growing wild, like the forests.)

Far be it from anyone to call him a thief though.

Getting off the floor with some difficulty, he reluctantly made his way over, but still not fully trusting it. 

Hands on the rim, peering over into it. It was all foamy like the rocks in river… Peering closer, the tip of his nose dipped in, making him pull back suddenly. Why was it hot?

“It won’t bite!” Imelda lets out a long suffering sigh and steppig herself up, “It’s not even that hot!” She keeps her hands folded, making sure Héctor is aware of her approach, less likely to run bolting naked down the street.

She has no intentions of saving him again if he does embarrass himself like that. Or chasing him.

“Just-- hop in!”

Tentatively he started to do that, but as soon as the water was halfway up a leg, he started to panic and have second thoughts. Trying to backpedal, but Imelda had gotten him this far, get it over and done with now. She had to do exactly the same with her brothers, she was not a pushover-

“Boys!” Imelda’s eyes roll and her hands catch him. Never mind what anyone else would say, it's more like wrangling a child. Or a 

. Not that she’d dare to put Pepita in a bath, most cats can deal with it themselves.

Lift and push, try and hold him in the tub-- the water splashing out as he flails.

He cried out and yelled, more like a child than a grown man, water slooshing out over the bath and creating huge puddles on the floor. But Imelda would not let go, he was going to take a bath and that was that!

Finally getting him to SIT on the bottom and hold still

Hector's heart beat with panic, eyes darting all around as if waiting for something in the water to attack him. The attack came from behind though as water poured over his head, barely having time to gasp before fingers rubbed into his hair.

Imelda is wasting very little time getting into it. Although she doesn’t have any shampoo or conditioner anywhere nearby. Just water and some soap, and she’s not even sure if she’d use the human product, or the horse shampoo that the twins-- procured from somewhere. 

She’d be worried that either version could burn, sting, or otherwise just get into his eyes and then she’d 

hear the end of it. 

The bathtub was a bit of a squeeze, only rich people could afford fancy contraptions, just a round wooden barrel really in design, that was also used to clean clothes. And with Hector being so lanky he had to sit with his knees pulled up.

Looking rather sulky as he did.

She may have gotten him in it, but he still was pretty sure he didn't like it.

Fingers massaged soapy suds through the hair into his scalp, at least they were gentle, making sure to clean him thoroughly. He may have been part horse, but she was not having him smell like one in her house.

“Right, close your eyes” a voice instructed wearily.

Hector did just that, and felt a torrent of warm soapy water crash over him, rinsing out his hair from the soap. Trickles continued to run down his face when it was done, panting slightly from the heat.

She wastes no time finding the scrub brush, and brushing down. Not too lightly, and not too firmly. Being sure to clean him as best she can while not harming or breaking his skin. Grumbling a bit to herself as there are-- stubborn clods of dirt, now more mud that don’t want to easily scrub off.

But he will look at least somewhat civilised and clean if she has anything to say about it.

Sufficed to say, Hector was rather naive about human objects. And he had never come across a scrubbing brush before.

So as the soft bristles made contact with his chest area, a strange tingly sensation took him by surprise--he felt-felt---

“W-Wait stop I'm ticklish!” He squealed out, giggling.

“Are you now?” Imelda leans over, and almost more teasingly swipes the brush, letting that sound ring out. The first time she’s properly heard it. At least in human form, he’s definitely pranced around with what she assumes would be the horse version of giggles following him. “Well--” she slyly grins. “I’m not finished getting you clean! So you’ll just have to grin and bear it!”

“Noooo, ten piedad!” He begged, trembling as the evil brush scrubbed along his chest and tummy. It really was an adorable laugh. High pitched, snorting at parts as he tried to catch his breath or control himself. Making cute sounds.

He squirmed but tried to keep in place, hands gripped firmly on the rims of the bath. If he got out it would displease her, he was sure, she wanted him clean. He wanted to make her happy.

But it tickled so much!

“Why should I?” Imelda’s voice shifts slightly, putting on a show. Motioning with one hand as if she were an evil witch. “All that dirt and grime needs clearing 

Poor Hector. Such a mean pretty lady! His body shook and jumped as the brush tickle/cleaned him all over, sides, under the arms, even around the neck, making sure every little speck of dirt was gone--. He grit his teeth and nibbled at his lip as he giggled and snorted, his cheeks even glowing a pretty rosy red from his cute laughter. 

He begged her to please have mercy, just as much as she playfully teased him.

As the bristles hit a sweet spot, he went mad though. The water splashed and went over like a wave as he panicked, rushing over to the opposite end of the bath, water going everywhere.

“OhnostopSTOPIcantatkeitthere!!!” He laughed out loud.

The water-- which of course gets all over Imelda. Suds and bits of mush-- the mess-- She puts on a mock upset look, giving Héctor a narrow, pulled glare. Only keeping it for long enough to distract him from where the brush and her hand is hidden in the water.

Before she swishes it up, and sends a new shower or water up at him.

At first he shrunk under her glare, thinking she was really upset with him… Before the wave of soapy suds crashed over him, making him squeal and raise his arms up in protection.

“You sneak-!!”He grinned accusingly, but nevertheless playful. She wanted to go did she? She didn't know who she was dealing with! He was splash king back in the woods!

Pushing the surface of the water towards her to get her back with a cry. “Take that!”

Imelda lets out a shriek, just playfully really, before splashing him right back again. Sticking her tongue out, hair falling loose and damp around her shoulders. Her purple dress darkening with the water.

“OH! You dare to challenge me?!” she says, “I have TWO brothers!” 

“I splash fight with BEARS señorita!”

"What are bears to rowdy boys who regularly cause explosions?" Imelda dramatically swishes her hands-- posturing in their play. 

Leaning on the rim of the bath, palm to cheek, looking cocky. “Have you ever seen a bear after it gets its nose into a fermented raspberry bush? They’ll devour and trash anything that isn't nailed down.”

Ah, the last time old Balthazar got tipsy on berries, the trouble they had getting him out of places. He was sticking his nose in every knothole and burrow…

“Even a bear fears LA CHANCLA!” Imelda says with a grin. Not that she’s thrown any at them, but aim for the nose, or else just throw them apples, and mourn the garden. And she splashes him again-- “There is nothing! Stronger!”

Looking thoughtful, single finger to chin. Hmm, he had her there.

“Well… All I can say then is--THINK FAST!” And with that he began rapidly firing water with the palms of his hands in her direction, taking the advantage.

“How dare you!” Imelda again shrieks and doesn’t hesitate to rise to counter-- the actual goal of the bath may as well be forgotten for the distraction they have fallen into. Splashing each other, getting dirty water all over the floor and themselves.

\----

The moon shone down brightly through the windows, coaxing people, especially “children” to bed. With the way the two had been playing and teasing each other, laughing and getting the house messy, they definitely fell under the latter. 

The water emptied, floor scrubbed clean, Imelda had dried both their hair, and put them both in dry, night time clothes for the evening.

Imelda smoothes down her gown for a moment, before critically eying over Héctor-- making sure he didn’t just-- pull the soft shirt and drawstring pants off to flop onto the bed again-- it’s… a bit mismatched and short for him-- but--

He looks lost, or uncomfortable, or both really. But she will 

be letting him sleep naked. Not when the night is cool, and there would be too many questions from people who would see a man before they saw the naive boy-- practically a child for all he knows about this world--

And even there-- she’s pulled out one of the spare mattresses, rebuilt the frame and set up a second bed. In her room, so she can watch him for anything he might need, but a respectable arms gap.

“Well?”

His eyes drew themselves towards the made up bed, but while not seeing it as something to fear like the bath, it was still a curious, unknowing look.

Kneeling down first, hands on the edge of the mattress. Taking little sniffs, hands stroking along left. Then climbing on top, looking surprised as it seemed kinda bouncy. It continued to bounce under his weight, as he moved around, like a cat inspecting something it just found.

“What is it?”

“It’s a bed, you sleep in it.” she pauses for a moment, eyes watching him. Again-- she’s struck by that sense of him being a lost child. Someone needing guidance more than anything else, a little help and care-- “Preferably 

eating the blankets, or the pillow!”

THIS was a bed? Wasn't anything like his friends had. There was variety of course, rabbits and creatures of the underground finding warm burrows, birds in nests, even knotholes in trees.

Personally he liked a nice soft bunch of long grass and flowers, it was so comfy to lay down on.

This though?

What peculiar creatures humans were.

“Well go on, make yourself comfortable!” Imelda nods her head, and her fingers itch for a moment. To go to the bookshelf, dust off one of the picture books and wait for him to be settled in. Maybe he’d be entertained by one of the books on unicorns--

Or rather what people thought unicorns were.

Hector pulled a face as he tried to figure it out…

How did this work?

Sitting in a spot...No… Laying flat on his stomach, head shoved under the pillow… That didn't seem right either.

The bed springs squeaked as he tumbled about, looking like a clownish circus performer as he went. 

Not for the first-- or last time, Imelda ponders on the situation-- an actual unicorn was her houseguest. And he was-- very little like the puffed up and frilly fantasy tales. Again she wonders how she ended up here-- a walk in the woods, reparations of the fence to the garden--

She still can’t even say 

for sure she met him. Though it was most likely the runaway cart and the twins fault-- and dios-- he was definitely not delicate, covered in mud and honey-- and who knows--

As pretty as he was… in both forms. She furiously swishes her head, grabs one of her favourite books and turns to see.

“That is NOT how you use a bed, Héctor”

Legs against the wall, knees hanging out over the low window, arms splayed out in the centre of the bed and looking horribly confused.

“I can’t get it…” he admitted somewhat sadly.

Clearly he needed some help. AY, it was incredible really, how much like a child he was.

It was easy to forget looking at him he WASN'T human after all.

Imelda shakes her head, clicking her teeth and gently putting the book down as she strolls over. Helping him to turn himself around, and gently guiding him. Head on the pillow, the blanket pulled up. Tucking him in as she does her younger brothers.

“There!”

Well, while he still didn't get it, he was happy at least it was “correct” now.

He beamed up sweetly at Imelda. He knew he made a good choice, revealing himself to her. All unicorns did it to a human or two, but only to those special enough. Humans heard rumours and fairy tales, such as it requiring saayyy, a golden bridle and the title of princess to see a unicorn. Or it only occurred within the early months of each new season turning in. 

The truth was however it was as simple as Unicorns deciding who was pure or kind enough, in their eyes. A feeling they got. Nothing else would bring a human to a meeting with a mythical being.

Hector had chosen Imelda, since he first saw her, quietly observing at first in the forests as she walked, getting a feeling in his bones.

Such an intense feeling he had gotten…

Imelda lets out a small bit of laughter, before shaking her head. Smoothing out the blankets a little bit, before sitting herself down. Bringing across the book and offering the cover for Héctor’s approval.

He looked happy with the choice, nodding his head eagerly, making that pollito fluff hair bounce, turning on his side and pulling the covers with him.

Like this he was just like an innocent child.

Imelda lets out a small sound, almost like a momentary laugh. Before smoothing out the covers once more over him. Ensuring that he hadn’t pulled them too far and they wouldn’t 

fall off in the night. 

“There we go. Are you ready for the story now?” 

“YES!” He chirped happily, looking quite eager.

Opening the pages, Imedla began to read softly, and if she would look up, she would see she had Hector's full attention. Just laying on his side, eyes on her firmly… Thinking she had a very pretty voice… He wondered, if sometime, he might be able to hear her sing.

It would be beautiful. He would like that, he daydreamed lightly, but still paying enough attention to what she was saying as the candles flickered.

\--------

Dead of night.

No way of knowing what time, there was no clock in this room.

Or much light to see it if there was one. With the candles snuffed out everything was pitch black. Darker than a wolf's mouth.

Which was not pleasant for Hector to wake up to suddenly.

He had managed to drift off as Imelda read to him, as easy as any baby really… But it didn't last. A few hours later he woke with a start, finding himself in unfamiliar, uncomfortable surroundings.

As much as he changed into a human, mingled with them, observed them, he was not used to it. Their ways of living and behaving. Worse in the dark the shadows move, he looks up and there’s pitch, nothing, closing in, closing down. Where is he? NOT Safe-- not here--

Outside, down-- Imelda?

He moves, twisting pulling, there’s something over, on him-- net? Ropes? He can’t tell, there’s nothing he can see-- a small sound betrays him-- he needs, HAS to get out!

Shuffling and kicking wildly, he ended up rolling out of bed and onto the floor. Continuing for a little while as whatever was on him was still esnaring him.

OFF OFF!! HELP!

It died down as he wore himself out… Realising it was a blanket, nothing more.

Wh-?

Oh right. Imelda. A house. A “bed.”

A little bit more together now, he lightly pulled the blanket closer as anyone would for comfort, while his head tilted around in observation.

It was dark… At least in the forests he usually knew what was out there. He could hear it, or smell it. Any rustle in the grass or trees was usually nothing, or he could outrun it.

This was entirely new. And was not cozy and warm like earlier.

Now it was dark and, endless it seemed. The dark seemed to stretch on forever.

And he was alone in it.

Imelda. Where was Imelda?

His heart beat wildly, feeling scared… He wanted her. 

Where did she go? He was scared to take a step forward into the unending blackness… Maybe if he yelled for her-But she was probably sleeping-that wouldn't be nice, to wake her.

...What was he, a colt? He hadn't been one for years. 

He ought to be ashamed. If she saw him so jittery. 

...But it WAS still scary.

Outside, the dark clouds began to part, allowing the moonlight to peer back through again. The illumination came through all the houses below, including Imelda’s. But this would cause further panic, as the light revealed items in the room.

Such as a fiercely posed brass owl ornament on the shelf.

“!!!!”Hector jumped in place and threw the covers over himself in protection, shivering underneath the cloth as he hid.

The monster looked like it would rip him to shreds!

He shivered and trembled, waiting for the horrible pain of talons to rip into him…

...Nothing happened…

...What was?

Peering out from one end, like a kitten hidden under a blanket… It wasn't moving, at all… Was it dead?

...Why did humans have a habit of keeping dead things in their houses? 

Slipping upright, despite the fact it could do him no harm, he still felt uneasy. This… This wooden BOX. It didn't feel natural. Neither did that “bed” and other things. 

Grass, wind, rain, the trees… All that felt right to him, that made him feel alive…

The light of the moon seemed to hit him directly as the clouds parted completely, drifting away, leaving a perfect, white moon shining in the purple sky…

Turning around, drawn hypnotically almost towards the window…

\------

The dawn’s light of the sunrise sliding into her room is what wakes Imelda. With a stretch and and yawn she slides out of bed. Making it and going through her routine, scanning. Before walking down to the guest room, to check on her rather unique guest.

He’ll probably be hungry after the night, rolled oats with honey and some apple slices sounded like a good hearty breakfast. Very suiting-- but first she knocks on his door, waiting patiently just in case he were once more naked as a babe fresh to this earth. 

A minute goes by, then another-- before she knocks again. Waiting, finally after another few minutes she pushes open the door and--

The room is empty. The blanket and covers strewn across the floor, and some of the other items disturbed as if moved and checked-- and the blinds pulled back and away from the window-- leaving a clear view out and at--

A horse they don’t own.

“Ay Héctor--” she sighs. They could take a unicorn from the field, but they sure couldn’t keep the field from the unicorn it seems. Still, a soft smile spreads as she moves to stand by the window. Seeing him laying there, at ease among the lighter daisies.

Well--

She might as well start on those oats then. 


End file.
